Our Little Nightmare
by Monster-Tamer
Summary: After the defeat of Arachnophobia, Justin is taken away, and finds himself in a rather empty, ruined mansion. Curious as to why he was kidnapped and brought here, he begins to look around. He just doesn't realize that he'll find something that brings him into a life that's outside his own, outside his religion, his faith, and turns him to face everything he's known. M for stuffs...
1. The Before

**Another fanfiction idea that came to mind. ^^ I love Giriko and Justin so much, it's just completely ridiculous! This one is a little bit darker than my other fanfiction, "Death-Metal Melody". o-o I hope you like it anyway.**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

"Our Father, which art in heaven…"

The rain pelting the stain-glass windows was loud, but not as crashing and horrific as the roll of the thunder.

"… Hallowed be thy Name…"

The termites indulged on the rotten pews that sat in the main chapel.

"…Thy Kingdom Come… Thy Will be Done…"

The chapel doors swung open.

"… In earth, as it is in Heaven…"

"Justin, sir."

Justin Law opened his eyes, standing up from his bowing place, turning to the doors. It was one of the soldier men, one who looked a bit injured and in pain. "We're heading back, sir," he managed out. Justin looked at him quietly. The roar of the storm that had begun to rage was almost deafening.

Almost as deafening as his soul, which could still be heard, but distantly… so distantly…

"I'll be with you in a moment," Justin said, "May God bless you." The soldier nodded, giving him a smile in appreciation for the blessing before leaving out into the storm. Justin looked back to the cross at the center of the altar, his life fading. Just a moment ago, he and the others had destroyed Arachnophobia. Everything seemed to be at ease once again… Except for that man…

_I'm still gonna kick your ass someday!_

Justin held his head in his hands, feeling a migraine forming in the back of his head. He turned down the volume of his music, sighing tiredly. That man was nothing but trouble, what was he worth? "My Lord, My God," he said, bowing in his stance once again, "Forgive me for my prayers cutting off as they had, it was only a mere distraction."

_Distraction, huh?_

Justin's violet-blue eyes widened, and he flipped around, standing quickly, his guillotine flashing as it appeared on his wrist. He looked around, sweat forming on his brow. He could have sworn he heard that man's voice… But that soul was so distant, not even close to his location.

_Tch, you're not going to forget about me that easy, now, are you?_

Justin whipped back to the altar, raising his arm. He saw nothing but the cross that held his Lord, nobody else but that. Sweat formed on his brow. Was there something wrong with him?

That's when he felt the warm body press against his back, an arm wrapping around his midsection, a cloth moving up to his face and placing itself on his mouth and nose. Justin's eyes widened, and he heard a familiar chuckle behind him, right in his ear, warm breath that sent a shiver up his spine. Before he could tell himself to hold his breath, he took in a sharp one, and, upon inhaling the scent of the cloth, he fell into an unconscious slumber.

Darkness enveloped him.

_You won't forget me. You can't forget me, you know why?_

Justin felt a hand cup his cheek, lips inches from his own. Justin looked around in the blackness, looking for the source of such unpleasantly intimate feeling.

_Because I drive you crazy._

Justin watched the blackness.

_I make you go fucking insane._

Justin held his breath, closing his eyes. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed by thy Name. Thy Kingdom Come, Thy will be done in Earth, as it is in heaven. Give us the day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever…"

_Your prayers won't be answered._

Justin held back his fear.

_You're lost._

Justin felt himself begin to awaken.

"Amen."

**It's short, but I enjoyed writing it… I was actually rushed by my annoying brother. "You almost done?" "Almost…" and then five minutes later, "You almost done?" "ALMOST." So yeah… I would have done more, but sadly, no. You can refer to my brother as "DefianceMonki". :D**

**Review, please~!**


	2. The Beginning

**Well, thanks for some reviews I got, on this story and the other one. :D I'm so happy my guilt-tra—I MEAN…. You people like me. ^^" Ehehehehhh… ANYWAY. Yeah, I thank those compliments of how I write this pairing well. :D I think like Giriko, so it work, ne?**

**I down own Soul Eater. But I do own Raphael, and he's a quirky nerd, so YEAH.**

**ENJOY!**

"_But let all who take refuge in you be glad…"_

Justin sat up, rubbing the excess sleep from his eyes. He had to blink a few times, his eyes adjusting to the darkness around him. Well, it wasn't full darkness, just a dim lighting that made everything a lot more eerie than it needed to be.

Standing up from where he was laying, he found himself in an old, dusty room, the wallpaper peeling and moldy, and the bed he had been on extremely dusty. He made out his form very well, where the dust had been removed by his own body. He tried to wipe off as much dust as possible from his priestly robes, but found it far too difficult. Looking around, he saw a simple decayed desk and chair, a large, grimy mirror hanging above it. The curtains had moth-eaten holes in them, and the window was cracked and broken.

"… My Lord, My God, where on earth am I…?" he whispered.

A sound from the hallway caught his attention.

Justin tried to flip out his guillotine, but for some strange reason, the blade didn't appear at his wrist.

_What happened?_

Stepping out into the hallway, he saw shoe marks on the dusty, dirty floorboards, which creaked at every single sound he made. He cursed himself a bit every time he heard the sound echoing throughout the entire place, and he allowed himself to feel nervous, afraid. It heightened his senses, something he needed for this moment.

He heard the creaking of another behind him. Turning, Justin saw a dark mass flash into one of the doorways beyond the room he was in. Turning back, he crept to the doorway, peeking inside. He felt cold with fear, and hot with anticipation, though he wasn't sure what he was anticipating.

Whatever it was, it sure wasn't what he expected to see.

A young man was in a little run-down kitchen, flipping through a mini-fridge. He was a short, weasel-like man with large square glasses that were black and thick-rimmed. He had pale skin, except for his rosy-red cheeks, and he just outright looked odd. He had a black mullet that seemed a bit too big for his head, wearing little earrings that had "N,S,E,W" probably for the four directions. He wore a jacket and dress-shirt and pants, but what was incredibly odd was all the watches he was wearing. He wore watch-necklaces, about ten of them, and he had about forty watches, twenty on each arm, and a watch-belt, and anklets with watches, and watches belting his legs. He even had a choker-watch-necklace around his neck.

"Oh, dear!" the man sighed, "If I don't get master his beer, he'll be upseeet!" This man had a sort of sing-song tune, and he shuffled about the fridge, muttering to himself.

This man was really surprising to Justin. "….?" _My Lord, My God, _he prayed silently, _is this man one of your more disturbed creations?_

Suddenly, this time-keeping man turned, his golden eyes widening behind his glasses. "Oh dear!" he squeaked, "The prisoner is awake! Master will be very pleased, or very upset!" Justin took a step forward. "Where am I?" he demanded the answer. But, in a flash of dust, the man was gone. Justin stared at the place he stood, completely baffled. Where did he…?

He heard the man appearing behind him, scurrying down the hall. This man was light on his feet, he hardly made a sound on the floorboards. "Wait!" Justin cried, turning and running after him, "Where am I?!"

The time-keeping man squealed in fear, riding the stair-rail as he went down a floor. Justin did the same, though he marveled at how this man could keep such good balance. "Master!" the man chattered, "The Prisoner is up! He's up and awake!" Before Justin realized that he shouldn't have followed this man, he got caught up in somebody's arms, which held him in place.

He tried to turn to get a good look at who it was, but before he could, his question was answered by the familiar smell of alcohol and the dark, musty chuckle.

Justin's eyes widened, his face paling.

_Giriko…._

"So nice of you to join us, priest," Giriko whispered, holding tightly to the priest so he couldn't escape. "Honestly, it takes you forever to wake up, doesn't it?" Justin squirmed in the man's grasp, but he found that this man was, indeed, stronger than himself. The time-keeping man peeked his head out from behind a moldy old sofa, sniffing a bit in fear.

Giriko gave him a nod. "Thanks plenty, Raphael," he said, "You can go play with your little experiments."

Justin looked at this man, his eyes widening. He remembered who this man was. One of the Africa Death-Scythes. Raphael Ruhose, the Timeless-Scythe.

"Th-Thank you, Master!" Raphael squeaked before disappearing.

"Unhand me, you Heretic!" Justin spat, still fighting in Giriko's firm grip. Giriko grinned at him, his fanged mouth shining in the dim light. "Now, why would I do that?" he whispered, "As long as I have you, I can't be touched. That Shinigami won't risk your life for the sake of my being captured… So as long as I have you, I have something to bargain with…"

Justin felt a hand caress his neck, and he shivered, still fighting. "Go to Hell, to your eternal damnation!" he nearly shouted, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Was he doomed to be here forever? With this… this… LIVING SIN?!

"Well, that's not very nice."

Justin yelped when he was forced around, pressed against the dirty wall beside them. His hands were forced above his head, held together by Giriko's strong grip, and Giriko bent down to reach his eye-level, smirking. "What ever happened to the idea of "saving" people? Come on, you fucking priest… you're saving me."

Justin looked at him defiantly, then did something he never thought he'd ever do to a person. It was really immature and stupid, but necessary.

He spit in the man's eye.

Giriko flinched back, wiping his eye. "FUCK YOU." He rammed his leg into Justin's stomach, causing the priest to yelp. "Don't try to run, don't try to attack, don't do anything that could get yourself hurt, got it?" he said.

Justin looked at him, surprise in his eyes.

_He doesn't want me hurt?_

"Now…" Giriko let go of him, stepping back and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Seeing as the only way out of here is with Raphael… You can explore. You should know where your room is, but if not, ask Raph. And leave me the fuck alone." He turned and left.

_The only way out of here is with Raphael…?_

Justin ran to the exit of the place he now realized was an old mansion, swinging the doors open and stepping out onto a little porch. Walking onto the old, weedy lawn, he began to leave down the little dirt path… Until he came upon a large cliff that led straight down into a raging ocean. He felt a knot in his stomach as he walked around the edge of the cliff-side, which went all the way around the mansion.

_Raphael is the only one who can get off this godforsaken place._

Well, this was just going to ruin Justin's day.

"My Lord, My God, allow me peace, allow me protection, allow me strength…"

_It's not like you won't go insane in the end._

That voice… HIS voice… Reoccurring whispers in his head…

"I'll be needing plenty of it if I'm going to survive here."

**Weeeeeell, how is it? :D I'm a sick idiot, but I love Raphael. He's a design I made a while ago. He's a time-traveler, and his weapon form is a claymore with the handle that is shaped like an hourglass. There's a little clock on the handle, too, that when you turn your thumb clockwise on it, you are forced forward in time in the battle, or counterclockwise to go back. It allows you to avoid attacks and get in this person's head, man. :D He also controls space, in which he can do teleporting, but only small amounts. Large amounts will include getting off the island at a good distance to the Port Town at mainland.**

**When people said I write GiriJasu good, and that I got them into this pairing, I was like. "….." *Confetti goes off in the background and I'm wearing a fucking party hat and dancing with streamers… and probably getting stuck in them, too***

**I'm not good at writing long chapters, but I hope it's still good anyway. :D**

**Review~**


	3. The Pain

**Gee, I had a pretty long weekend… It felt long to me, anyway. o-o Anyone else had that?**

**Well, yeah, so, there may be a bit of smut in this chapter. Too early? If Giriko is in the story, it's NEVER too early! :D**

**I don't own Soul Eater. Only mentions of Raphael, who rarely ever frequents this story anymore. I just hope you found Giri's little assistant to be pretty good. :3**

"_No one whose hope is in you will ever be put to shame."_

The days had been hard to track there in that old, rotten mansion.

Just rarely ever saw either men, learning quickly that Raphael was never at the house, stopping by occasionally with updates for Giriko, or to supply a week's worth of food.

As for Giriko, he had meant what he said when he told Justin to leave him alone.

Justin would find himself always wandering the halls, never once finding anything for him to do. Whenever he came across Giriko, the Heretic would simply go into another room, tell him to leave, or just outright ignore him. It was a little annoying, but at least Justin didn't have to always be fighting this man anymore. Still, it would be nice for some company every once and a while, and his was the only company he could get on this hellhole of a cliff-side island.

Everything. Was just. SO BORING.

Justin's violet-blue eyes fluttered open, and he stared at the ceiling. He noticed that the grime had doubled on that ceiling since the last time he looked at it, which was as he was going to sleep, and he sighed. He turned onto his side, looking at the wall now. He prayed dully in his head, the same prayer he'd been praying since the beginning. Praying for protection, for strength, to be free of this place… But now, it felt like one of those standard, drone-it-out-and-move-on prayers.

He didn't hear the footsteps creaking by his room, pausing, then doubling back to his door. He was just too bored, so he made the mental decision to do nothing for the day. Just lay there and do nothing…

"… What the fuck are you doing?"

Justin rolled back onto his back, looking over at the door with a little tilt of his head. Giriko was there, looking at him with a puzzled expression. He noticed the man was once again holding a bottle of alcohol, not surprising in the least to Justin. "I'm bored," Justin said firmly, "So I've decided to do absolutely nothing."

Giriko looked a little angry with this. "What the hell is that about?" he growled, walking into the room, "What the fuck! When you're bored, you do something to amuse yourself. Besides, you're staying here, so you'll have to get used to it." Giriko looked Justin over quietly now. Justin frowned. "Please stop staring," he said, "and let me do nothing and be bored in peace."

Giriko smirked, letting the bottle fall from his hands, ignoring the sound of it cracking and shattering on the floor.

"… If you're bored…"

Justin's eyes widened as the man moved on top of Justin, kneeling over him.

"… Then why don't you amuse yourself?... Or, even better…. Amuse me."

_I drive you fucking crazy._

"Get off of me!" Justin said, squirming underneath the chainsaw. Giriko simply grinned, tilting his head a bit. "Come on, you were bored," he said, "I haven't got much action for a while, I'm sick of the boredom, too! So amuse me." Justin was about to spat out a rather rude comment when he felt a warm, rough hand creep up his robes. "GET. YOUR. FILTHY. HAND. AWAY."

Giriko grinned, and he leaned down, his lips inches from Justin's throat.

_I make you go insane._

"Now, why would I do that?"

Justin blushed, a gasp escaping him when he felt a warm tongue against his neck, licking him up. He squirmed, blushing, trying to hold back a few whines and whimpers that wanted to come out of his mouth. _What is wrong with this man?!_

"St-Stop!" Justin stammered out, trying to push Giriko off. This upset the Heretic, for he bound Justin's hands to the headboard of the bed with his chains. The chains dug into Justin's wrists, and the more he struggled, the more it began to slice him. He cried out, quickly clamping up when he saw the look of satisfaction on Giriko's face.

"Come on, you're not enjoying this?" Giriko leaned down and bit playfully at Justin's clavicle, his hands snaking down to Justin's legs. He began to then press his hand between Justin's legs.

Justin emitted a gasp, but he was holding back any other sounds. Giriko growled in his ear, his hand rubbing and pressing against Justin. "Come on," he hissed, "I can tell you're enjoying it. So fucking prove it." His hand slipped into Justin's pants, where he began to… well, touch Justin very questionably.

Justin was biting his lip, blushing and shaking. He had never felt something like this before, it was so new to him, being felt up. His mind was screaming "no", but his body moaned "yes". He didn't understand, but the feelings that went through his body, that sensitive, uncontrollable feeling, it was pleasure, and Justin loved the feeling that Giriko was giving him. But, knowing it was wrong, he still fought against the chains, whimpering, tears in his eyes at the pain, trying to ignore the fact that, besides Giriko's hand being there, his pants had tightened immensely and there was a suffocation of his crotch that he yearned to be satisfied.

"St-Stop… Pl-Please, st-stop…" Justin whimpered, still struggling. Giriko looked at him, his facial expression dark and dangerous. "But I can tell that you're fucking enjoying it," he grumbled, "So why would you want me to stop?"

Justin looked away, the blush on his face taking up nearly his entire face by now. "I-It's dirty and wr-wr-wrong and I d-don't like it!" he said, still squirming underneath the older man. Giriko was now shaking in rage. "… YOU PIECE OF SHIT, BRAT!" he shouted, moving off of Justin. With a kick to Justin's side, he stormed out, shouting and cursing.

Justin sat up as soon as the chains disappeared from his wrists, holding his side. He knew a bruise would form there, and he felt tears sting his eyes.

_You know you fucking loved it._

"Stop…" Justin cried silently, holding his head, the migraine returning.

_Don't you fucking deny me, you piece of shit!_

"I said stop talking!" Justin's voice rose in his pain.

_You want it. Don't you, you goddamn prick?!_

"I SAID STOP!"

The tears spilled over onto the bed, forming little dark marks in the blankets and the dust that had reformed. "I don't… I don't…"

_You just can't fucking get enough of me, can you?_

Justin stood, running out of the room. He shoved his way around Giriko, who had paused in the hallway when he heard Justin shouting. "Wha- WHAT THE HELL!" Giriko flinched, spilling his new beer all over himself. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He saw Justin's paling face as he ran by and he frowned. "What the hell…"

_You just fucking want it._

Justin lurched into the bathroom. "I SAID STOP IT!" he cried, falling to his knees, right on time, too, for he began to vomit into the toilet.

Giriko stood at the door, eyes wide with shock. What the hell was going on? "Are you okay, priest?" he found himself asking. Weird… Why would he care?

_You're just so fucking crazy that you need me. YOU NEED IT. AND WANT IT._

"St-Stop…"

Justin collapsed on the ground, the darkness pulling him into an unconscious state… but not before he felt strong arms around him, the smell of alcohol in the air, and a concerned voice speaking to his fading hearing until eventually, it was silence and blackness.

_You can't escape it._

**I'm a bit morbid, I'll admit. ^^ Not much to say on this subject, except that I hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW. PLEASE.**


	4. The Insane

**Sup, yo! I hope you're enjoying these stories so far. They are pretty fun for me to write, especially since, among my friends, I've been classed as Giriko (… Is it weird that the moment I was called that, I've been getting molested by people, animals, video games and even inanimate objects?) so these are really easy for me to write, plus my perverted imagination can shine. The two stories I'm working on, I plan on getting at least close to finished before I start something new, but feel free to look at the stories I've listed that I plan to write on my profile, and let me know what you'd like to see next. ^^**

**Well, I hope you like this story so far, and look forward to more chapters.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy!**

_Flee from sexual immorality… Every other sin a person commits is outside the body… but the sexually immoral person sins against his own body…_

Justin awoke to the smell of alcohol.

His eyes fluttered open, and he stared up at a dull ceiling, his mind slowly clicking back to its normal functions.

He knew the ceiling that hung over his own bed. It didn't have the mold in the same places that he had learned that they were placed. Sitting up a bit, he yawned, stretching, looking around the room he was in. It was pretty messy, lots of broken glass everywhere, alcoholic beverages leaked out on the ground. Sighing, he knew instantly where he was, especially when he remembered what had happened before he went unconscious.

Throwing aside the blanket, he began to shiver as the cold air hit him. Looking down… He realized that he was naked. Face heating up quickly, Justin pulled the blanket on again, panic rising up in his chest. What happened? He didn't… That Heretic didn't…!

He was pulled back into reality when he saw some strange bandages around his chest. "… What are these…?"

"Oh, you started to scream in your sleep, and I kinda dropped you…"

Justin's head snapped up to the doorway, where Giriko was standing. Justin felt his face heat up more just thinking about the fact that this man was taking care of him. "Y-You undressed me?!" he stammered.

Giriko rolled his eyes, walking into the room. "Yeah, and it was fucking annoying have to…" he smirked, "Keep my hands to myself." Justin blushed, looking away. "You're so disgusting…" he muttered, hoping that Giriko hadn't heard him, but the Heretic did. Giriko scoffed. "What the hell, you shit!" he growled, "You were pretty dirty too, the other day! You liked it when I gave you attention, don't you dare deny it!"

Justin pulled the blankets up more. "Where are my clothes?"

Giriko sighed. "Well, they got totally trashed, so Raph is buying you new clothes. Until then, you're a naked priest… Which means…"

Before Justin could get his attention on the chainsaw, he was once more over Justin, pinning him down on the bed. Justin glared. "You know what happened last time you did this!" he said, his voice wavering slightly, "Don't you dare do anything so vulgar again!" Giriko smirked, leaning down, his lips brushing Justin's ear, sending a shiver through the blonde priest.

"Oh, come on…" he whispered, "You don't like it?"

Justin looked away. "No," he said, but in his mind, he was almost screaming _I want it… Give it to me…! N-No, those are unholy thoughts! Stop thinking this way, Justin!... B-But he could make me feel good… N-No! He couldn't!_

Justin got too occupied with his internal fighting that he didn't notice the trail of kisses that Giriko was placing from his ear to neck, until he felt warm lips, a hot tongue and sharp teeth on his clavicle. Gasping, he blushed, squirming. "St-Stop…!"

Giriko looked up at him quietly. "… I know you fucking love it, so why should I?"

Justin stared back at him, gulping back his pleasure. "I-I don't like such unholy th-things…"

Giriko suddenly growled a low, seductive growl. "That's not what your body says…"

It was true. Justin had quickly gotten aroused, and it was now starting to show beneath the blankets. Justin felt horrified to know that his hardened excitement was pressing against Giriko's leg, and he looked away nervously. "I-I don't w-want this…!"

Giriko stood suddenly.

Justin looked at him with a bit of surprise.

"Then you won't get it until you _want _it."

Giriko turned and leaved.

Sitting up quickly, Justin put a hand to his chest, feeling his face-paced heart hammering in his chest. He was terrified of the chainsaw, in a way he had never felt before, never in their previous fights, nothing. He fought this man with little-to-no fear, or with a fear that was healthy…. But this fear… It was strange, different to him.

Looking at the doorway that Giriko left, Justin felt an inexplicable sadness fill up in his chest. He didn't know why, but… He wanted that man with him… There was something about that darkness, that insanity, that drunken feeling he got whenever that man was near… Something about it he just loved.

Turning his attention from the doorway, from the leaving man, he closed his eyes. "Father, forgive me of my sins… Once more… I do not know what it wrong with me, my emotions and sins are getting the better of me… My heart is deceiving me…"

Standing up, Justin quickly managed to get to the washrooms, taking a towel and putting it around his waist, before going back to his own room. He had met Giriko in the hallway once more, but he didn't dare to look into those chocolate eyes… Though he desperately wanted to.

"I will not fall for such sins…"

Justin curled up underneath the blankets, letting them cover his blonde locks. He hugged the pillow quietly, feeling tears fill his eyes. In the darkness, all he could see is the chainsaw. In the darkness, he felt like he was losing himself.

_I make you go fucking crazy._

_I make you insane._

_You're not yourself anymore, priest._

_You're fucking mine._

_You're losing yourself to the insanity._

Justin couldn't hold back the little giggle that rose up in his throat. He felt himself shaking. He liked the feeling of no reasonable thoughts… The bloodlust… The overall lust itself…

_You're insane._

**Hope you like it so far. ^^ If there's any suggestions, any comments, anything at all, feel free to put them into a review. I appreciate any review, any of them, as long as it is… relatively appropriate. XD Yeah.**

**Reviews, please~!**


	5. The Thoughts

**Yes, finally, time on the computer to do some fanfiction writings! I really do love to write this stuff, I hardly get time anymore, what with school, and having to do chores, and some homework already, my frickin' dog being like "GIVE ME ATTENTION, DAMMIT" and things of that nature.**

**Yeah.**

**Anyways.**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

**I don't own any characters, except possible mention of Raphael.**

**Enjoy.**

Giriko looked at the floorboards boredly. He had to admit, there was something about that priest that made Giriko feel a little bit guilty when he had done that to him. He didn't know why, but the torture of the priest both made him happy and a little upset with himself. It was an unknown sensation that filled up his chest… Watching him lay there, so helpless and innocent… He just felt a little something in him… But, then again, this priest was the first thing that made him feel alive in such a long time… That adrenaline… All of it.

But now he was just bored. It was a little sickening, but he was. There was absolutely nothing to do, and he found himself just sitting there, thinking about nothing in particular. Every so often, the priest would cross his mind, in a sort of manner of… Not affection… Just… Respect?

"… Good morning…"

Giriko turned to see Justin walk into the main room, holding a little bowl of cereal. At first, he was indifferent about the priest arriving, but then, he noticed that there was a bloody cut on Justin's cheek, dripping down his jaw. "… What the fuck did you do?" he growled, standing up, "What the hell did I tell you?! Don't get hurt!" He walked to the priest, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. "Dammit, you need to sleep, too!"

Justin looked surprised at Giriko, who was now wiping the blood from his cheek. He didn't want to tell the chainsaw what was happening to him. He couldn't trust this man… But that concern he spoke of, it was strangely genuine. "I'm fine," he said, "I just… tripped and hit myself on the headboard of my bed…." Giriko raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it.

Justin shivered a bit as Giriko's arm rested on his waist. He looked up into the older man's eyes, starting to tremble a bit. How could he tell a man he was enemies with that he was going insane, and the only way to calm himself down was harm himself physically? He just… Couldn't.

"Well, don't get hurt like that again, dammit, okay?"

"… Okay…"

"Now, just fucking eat your breakfast."

Giriko turned and left out of the room, and Justin waited until he could no longer hear the chainsaw's footsteps before he allowed himself to breathe.

_Did you like the way I held you?_

Justin smiled a bit, trembling more and more. "Y-Yes…"

_How much more do you want?_

Justin giggled, the bowl of cereal dropping from his grasp and crashing onto the ground. "As much as you can give…!"

_What do you say?_

Justin started to laugh loudly, high-pitched, clinging to one of the pieces of furniture so that he could still stand. "I-I love yooooou~!"

Giriko pulled out a beer from the mini-fridge, cracking it open and taking a sloppy drink from it, licking his lips happily as he did. "Damn, I wish he wouldn't be so reckless with WALKING…" he muttered, frowning a little bit. "… Why the fuck should I care…?" He leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. "That fucking priest is nothing but trouble… With his cute look… Nice body…"

He stopped himself.

_What the fuck, Giriko, just… What the fuck? You're straight as fuck, don't even…_

Giriko scratched the back of his neck, feeling a bit irritated. "God damn it…"

Justin felt the pain bring him back to reality. The gash along his chest, the blood dripping from the wound and from his priestly robes, it stung, the insanity depleting from his mind. But as it did, he stared straight ahead, breathing heavily, hearing the things that he had said playing through his mind. "… I… Love…"

This couldn't be true.

He hated that Heretic.

Hated him!

But… His company, when they aren't fighting… It was… Nice…

"… Giriko…"

**Yeah, so, incredibly short chapter, don't have much time on here. But I hope you like it all the same.**

**Review, please!**


	6. The Choice

**Wow, okay, so I haven't updated this in a long time. Really didn't think of this one for a while.**

**This is gonna be a relatively shorter story than things like "Death-Metal Melody" and the sequel "Rough Touch". But I'm happy to have received new reviews on this.**

**Well, to see how this goes…**

**ENJOY.**

"_For I know the plans I have for you," declares the LORD, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. Then you will call upon me and come and pray to me, and I will listen to you."_

The days had been long and filled with silence. Silence that crept up the walls, and seeped into Justin's brain. Silence that began to mix with a darkness that made the priest cringe.

Insanity was in his thoughts.

Madness was in his breath.

It wasn't long after the first bloodied incident that new things began to occur. He'd often catch himself thinking vulgar, carnal thoughts about the other man in the house, blushing and silencing in the middle of their little conversations, which really disturbed the heretic. After some time, Justin did not even leave his room, only to eat and wash and relieve himself.

It was so horrible, feeling Giriko's soul wavering along through the hall, or just in the room beyond the wall. Justin felt the insanity fill him with an affection that should not be there, yet it lingered with such force that he found himself crying into the night, with nothing but the drones of Giriko's sleeping soul to comfort him. And yet, that wasn't enough.

One morning, Justin felt his slumber get disturbed by the sound of the door… breaking. Sitting up and yawning, he saw the door had, in fact, been busted off the hinges. "What. The. FUCK!" Giriko stormed in, glaring at Justin, who just stared back blankly. "What's wrong?" "You!" Giriko pointed at him with his middle finger… Pointing him out and flipping him off at the same time.

"What's wrong with me?" Justin asked calmly. Giriko shouted loudly, chainsaw legs flaring up in his rage. "What is _wrong with you_?!" he shouted, "I don't want a prisoner who skips meals! You need to be good and healthy, dammit!" Justin felt that affectionate insanity kick in, and he stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that really it?" Giriko seemed to catch the hint, staring in surprise. "… What the hell…"

Justin walked over to him, feeling the insanity rushing through his veins. "From that moment in the hallway downstairs?" he purred, "Don't act like you didn't—" Giriko grabbed Justin by the back of the head, forcing him into a rough kiss. Justin jumped a bit, but the insanity that flooded through him gave him such adrenaline, and he kissed Giriko back with such force that they ended up laying on the bed, Giriko's knee between Justin's legs, Justin moaning into the brunette's mouth. He felt a warm, calloused hand slide into his pants, and the insanity instantly died away.

"W-Wait, I ch-ch-change my mind!" he yelped, breaking the kiss and pulling away. Giriko growled low, pinning Justin's hands above his head. "You can't just fuckin' turn me on and then deny me!" he hissed against Justin's neck. He managed to pin Justin with one hand and slip the other down the priest's pants again. Justin felt a shock of nerves when the heretic roughly grabbed his member, and he couldn't hide the growing erection between his legs. The sensation was so strong, of Giriko's hand running along such sensitive skin…!

"G-Giriko, please…!" Justin moaned, "Stop!" Giriko growled again, then pulled away. Justin lay there, panting and excited, looking up at the heretic… only to see pain in those chocolate eyes. "What the fuck, Father," Giriko sighed, "What's going on with you, I mean, seriously? It's getting really freaky…"

Justin sat up, closing his eyes and letting out a warm sigh. "I-I don't kn-know…" Giriko groaned, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets. "… You know what?" he said suddenly, "You and I are gonna go to the town tomorrow. You'll have a tracking anklet on, don't even consider trying to escape," he added, "And you'll be drugged so your goddamn guillotines don't work."

As he left, Justin heard him grumble "Maybe society is what you need to get your head on straight."

After a moment, Justin looked down at his crotch, blushing. The large bulge in his pants was so humiliating, he got sexually aroused by his enemy, his rival!

But it was that insanity.

"… Giriko…"

_Hey, kid…_

Justin felt insanity hazing his vision, but he remained still. Don't do anything, don't say anything… Nothing…

_Justin. Priest. Father!_

… _I think I'm in love with you, too._

"… Then admit it through words, not touch…"

**Woot, super short, but I hope it's good anyway!**

**Review~**


End file.
